Sandy's Underground Chamber
by WarmFlint5252
Summary: Basically, Spongebob and Patrick get themselves in a big mess again. What in the world is going on? Where are they at?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Spongebob. Your common sense probably already told you this.

Sandy's Underground Chamber

It was a nice day in Bikini Bottom, and Spongebob and Patrick were jellyfishing. Patrick had gotten stung in the eye once while Spongebob had gotten stung in the nose. They both looked quite silly. People would walk by and laugh at them, only to get stung by jellyfish themselves. After three solid hours of pointless net waving (they never caught one jellyfish) they decided to call it quits.

"Well buddy," said Spongebob. "I'm worn out. Do you wanna go to Sandy's house?"

"No thanks," said Patrick. "I don't like beach houses."

"No, not a beach, silly. Our friend Sandy's house. You know....the squirrel?"

Patrick stared at Spongebob wide-eyed. "She's.....a squirrel?"

Spongebob ignored him and started walking to Sandy's house. Patrick followed his lead. Once they got to Sandy's house, they saw something strange. There was no tree in the dome. There was a giant hole in the ground where the tree used to be. Spongebob and Patrick knocked on the door. Suddenly, a giant hole appeared under the two and they fell through it into an underground chamber. They landed face first on solid hard floor. It was dark.

"Hello?" Spongebob said. There was no answer.

"Does anyone have a pants scratcher?" Patrick yelled into the darkness.

"Someone answer!" Spongebob said, getting frantic. He started running throughout the darkness, sweat running down his face from his giant pores, spine tingling with excitment and nervousness. He was about to go crazy. He couldn't stand the feeling he felt within his feelings.

"Spongebob!" shouted Patrick. "Where did you go? I'm scared! I heard about this stuff in the movies! I HATE MOVIES!"

"PATRICK!!!" Spongebob screamed. Spongebob was in huge trouble. He had been captured. Patrick screamed back. They were both screaming, even Patrick who wasn't in trouble. They were screaming for their lives. All of a sudden, before he knew it, Patrick passed out. Meanwhile, Spongebob was still being carried away. He couldn't really tell who was carrying him away, but the hands were cold and rusty.

"Let me go!" begged Spongebob. The grip of the hands carrying him only got tighter, and there was no answer from this mystery person. Spongebob continued to beg. It did no good. Eventually, he passed out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Chapters are updated rapidly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2....

Sandy's Underground Chamber

Patrick woke up after being passed out for quite some time. He wasn't particularly sure where he was. It was a 10 by 12 dusty, dim lit room with tons of gadgets hanging on the wall. There was seemingly no escape for poor Patrick. He walked around the room looking for an exit. Ok, not really, I'm just joking. He was running into the same wall over and over again. He repeatedly did this until he passed out again.

Meanwhile, Spongebob woke up in a strange looking place. It was similar to where Patrick had waken up at, except it was a lot larger and the room was well lighted.

"Where am I?" said Spongebob, to no one in particular. He rubbed his butt for a moment and realized something a little out of the ordinary. Spongebob was naked. "I got to find something to shield myself!" He ran behind a table. He looked around the place and started freaking out. Just like the place Patrick was in, there was all kinds of junk on the walls. He then smelled something strange. He reached up to his face to plug his nose from the unique scent, but he couldn't find his nose. He had no nose. Spongebob was beginning to freak out.....and he got even more freaked out. Too freaked out for his own good.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!" screamed Spongebob. He ran around going crazy. Then, he bumped into a sharp object. He glanced at it and saw it was a mirror. How he had not noticed it before, he had no idea.

Spongebob was a robot.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Spongebob. He couldn't believe it. How did he turned into a robot? How was this possible? Suddenly, a hole appeared in the ground and Spongebob fell through it into another unknown zone.

Meanwhile, back at the small, dim-litted room, Patrick was still there. He had woken up from his minor head injuries he suffered before. He sat there like a rock when all of a sudden, the light went out.

"WOAH!" said Patrick. "Who turned out the lights? I'm afraid of the dark when I'm alone."

"I turned out the lights." Patrick didn't know where the mysterious voice came from, but it made him jump out of his skin.

"Don't eat me!" Patrick yelled into the darkness. "I have a wife and two kids!" There was a slight pause. "Uh...wait a minute, that was in my dream last night, nevermind."

"Prepare for a wild ride!" The voice giggled as Patrick fell through a hole in the ground, such as Spongebob did. Patrick screamed throughout the free fall.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I hope you like it so far, I'm bored


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yay

Sandy's Underground Chamber

Spongebob woke up in a very small room. This time, it wasn't some lame and boring room. It was a cave. A deep, hallow cave with a bunch of bats flying overhead. Spongebob was scared. He looked for a rock to hide behind so no bats would get him, even though they weren't really bothering him. Then he heard a scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" the scream pierced Spongebob's ears. He put his hands over his ears when he suddenly remembered he was still a robot.

"Hello?" he called out in his robotic voice. There was no answer. He slowly stood up, listening to the rust as he bent his metal joints. He just started running for his life. He was running anywhere, he didn't care where. Spongebob ran until he tripped over an object on the ground. He picked it up. It was round and warm. He decided he would keep it for later in case he needed it. He continued to run through the cave, looking for an exit.

Meanwhile, Patrick was still falling through the hole. He was screaming. Then, he hit soft ground. He stood up slowly and looked around. He was in a cave as well. He had landed in a soft mud pile.

"Hello?" called out Patrick. "Anyone there? Mom?" There was the sound of metal feet running towards him. He realized that it was a robot. A square robot. It was Spongebob. Too bad Patrick didn't know it was. Spongebob realized that he was running toward Patrick, though.

"Patrick!" screamed Spongebob.

"How do you know my name?!" screamed Patrick. He started running away from Spongebob as fast as he could, fearing that he would be captured and killed.

"WAIT!" Spongebob was trying to catch up to Patrick and explain what happened, but his legs were rusting up for some odd reason. He stopped momentarily and looked down at his legs. He had wet mud all over them. But how? He didn't know. But it was from the mud pile that Patrick landed in.

"HA! You'll never catch me, robot monster! In the movies, the robots always lose! BUT I HATE MOVIES!" Patrick was slowly losing track of Spongebob.

"Hold on Pat! I have to tell you something!" It was too late. Patrick had disappeared into the darkness. Spongebob couldn't believe it. He had his chance. He failed.

Who am I kidding? Thought Spongebob. He sat on the ground and cried, which did no good. The tears rusted him up even more. Spongebob had all kinds of questions. How did he become a robot? Why did it happen to him? Will he ever escape and get back home? He gave up all hope.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I might have to work on chapter length


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sandy's Underground Chamber

Spongebob was still in the cave except he was asleep. He has been asleep for about six hours as dust collected on his metal body. He woke up a few hours later, realizing that he was still in the cave. He got up and looked around.

"HELLO?!" Spongebob called out. He thought it would fail, and that no one would call back. But he was wrong.

"I've been waiting for you, Spongebob," said a fimiliar voice. Stepping out from the shadows was none other than Sandy Cheeks.

"Sandy?" asked Spongebob. "Is that you?!"

"Sure is," said Sandy. "Looks like me, right?" She was in her regular suit she wears while outside her dome, since the cave was actually filled with water (Which is why Sponge and Pat have survived).

"Where am I? How do I get out of here?" Spongebob was confused. Why did this happen?

"Oh, you don't need to get out, Spongebob," Sandy chuckled. A hole appeared from under Spongebob and he fell through it into another room. When he looked up he saw a bunch of other fish.

"Wow!" said Spongebob. "What in the world is going on?" He tried to wake up some of the fish. He was unsuccessful. But they weren't dead. They were breathing, but they were all knocked out. He looked around for some kind of exit. Spongebob was scared, and was about to oil himself. Then he spotted a ray of light from up above. The bad thing was that he couldn't reach it, for it was on the high ceiling. He had to come up with something.

It had hit him. He'd stack the unconscious bodies on top of one another and make a pile of bodies high enough to reach the crack on the ceiling. Maybe it wasn't the most clever idea in the world, but he had to find a way out. Spongebob also needed to know what was wrong with Sandy. He began gathering a pile of bodies, and as he was doing this, people began to wake up.

"Woah, where am I? I was just walking on a sidewalk and now I'm here."

"What the, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTS?!"

"My leg!"

"Mommy? Where are you Mommy?"

Spongebob tried to get everyone's attention, but it didn't really work. They were all going nuts and what not. Spongebob wasn't sure what to do.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I promise the future chapters will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, will not disappoint

Sandy's Underground Chamber

Patrick had been running through the cave looking for a way to get out of it. Of course, as you'd expect, he fell through yet another hole in the ground.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" Patrick screamed as he was falling. Before he knew it, he hit the ground in a place with all kinds of other people going nuts. It was the same room Spongebob was in.

"Patrick!" said Spongebob.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!" Patrick screamed again and started running around in circles. Spongebob tried to calm him down and tell him that it was really the real Spongebob, and that he had been turned into a robot. It eventually worked, but it took a while.

"All right buddy," said Spongebob after calming down. "Listen to me. I am Spongebob. I was turned into a robot. Understand?"

"And now you are going to kill me?!" exclaimed Patrick. Before he went crazy again, Spongebob calmed him down.

"I swear, I am the real Spongebob! What can I do to prove it to you?"

"Hmm...." Patrick was lost in thought, which was unfamiliar territory for him. "What number comes after five?"

"Two." Spongebob knew that would work, because Patrick has always thought that two came after five. Although he wasn't very sure why he had asked that.

"YAY! It is you Spongebob!" Patrick grabbed Spongebob and crushed the rust off of him by hugging him. Meanwhile, next to them, everyone was still trying to get out of the place. There was a crack on the ceiling in which a ray of light was exposed the entire time. Everyone was trying to reach it. Spongebob had a better idea than he did before (which was stacking people on people).

"Attention everyone!" shouted Spongebob. No one paid attention. "ATTENTION!!!" Spongebob yelled so loud that the room shook. It got everyone's attention this time. "I have a plan. I have a jet pack attached to me. I might be able to pound on the crack with my small shovel and open it up. Then I can carry everyone out of here one by one, and we'll all be saved!"

"Good idea Spongebob!" said Patrick. "Uh...what did you say again?"

"Don't worry about it," sighed Spongebob.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

will it work?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here

Sandy's Underground Chamber

Spongebob's shovel pounded against the crack in the ceiling of the room. Of course, he was trying to execute his plan he mentioned earlier, but it wasn't really working that well. He needed something stronger than the shovel to breakthrough.

"Do you have it yet?" a random voice asked from below.

"Why yes," said Spongebob, sarcastically. "That's why I keep POUNDING THE CEILING AS HARD AS I CAN!!" He was a little frustrated and worn out.

"Sorry," said the same voice.

"Maybe I just got a little carried away." Spongebob kept trying to get the crack more wide at least a little bit, but it still wouldn't work. He wasn't sure why. He was sure it would work. The worst possible thing happened when he ran out of fuel.

"Spongebob!" yelled Patrick. "I thought you were going to save us!"

"I ran out of fuel Patrick!" Spongebob yelled back. "Do you not realize that?"

"I want chicken!"

Spongebob did a facepalm and sat his hard, rusty body on the ground. He gave up. He figured he'd get used to the conditions of the underground maze he was in and live here for the rest of his life.

"So," said one of the stranded people. "Are we stuck down here forever?"

Spongebob looked up at him. "I'm afraid so. Unless another hole forms in the ground and we fall through it into another room. This is getting redundant."

"Well, do you think-" Before the guy could finish his sentence, another hole dramatically appeared in the ground and they all began falling, of course.

Meanwhile, back up at Bikini Bottom, it was morning time, and Mr. Krabs was getting worried about Spongebob.

"Where is the boy?" said Mr. Krabs to Squidward. "He's five minutes late! I'm losing my money!"

"I haven't seen him," said Squidward, quite uninterested and walking back to the cash register. He immediately fell asleep.

"Argh," said Mr. Krabs, growing frustrated. "I need to do something about this!" He called Spongebob's house. There was no answer. He decided he would close down the Krusty Krab for a little bit to search for Spongebob, as much as it pained him to lose even more money.

"What are you doing Mr. Krabs?" asked Squidward.

"I'm closing down the resturant. Spongebob is missing and he must be found!"

"YES! I needed a day off."

"What are you talking about you're going to help me out."

Squidward sighed. "If you say so." He didn't want to look for Spongebob, because he could care less.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

I'm trying to make chapters longer the best I can


End file.
